Vongola 11 Naruto world Gathering
by Icecore22
Summary: Naruto finds a book telling the history of the Vongola Primo through Decimo. One day by getting his blood on the book he starts a journey to awaken the flames of sky. Naruto/Hitman Reborn!/Massive crossover. Incomplete neeed ideas for last 2flmaes
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyoen still working on the story but here the latest story update. I've redone my choices for Naruto's guardian

Ramona Flowers is still Stom.

Vince Luca Still Lightning

Artemis Fowl still cloud

Victoria Powered has been replaced by Papillon or Koushaku Chouno as mist.

Now for sun i'm thinking of Ikki Takeda from Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple or Bob Makihara from tenjou tenge.

Then for rain i liek Mifune from soul eater or Katana from the outsiders dc.

tell me what you think i need the guardians so i can move on.


	2. Beta well be changed when i come back

Hi I am starting my largest crossover fanfic so i hope you guys like it. I don't own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Artemis Fowl, Son of The Mob, Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World, Buso Renkin, or Rurouni Kenshin.

I would like to thank Matsukaze Tenma, sisterinya for helping me with ideas with this Fanfic and Internal Eclispe.

Regular Speech

_Thoughts_

_inner voice, flashback._

**Angry, demonic, or vindice.**

Chapter one

* * *

Naruto Uzimaki sat alone in his apartment holding his head of blond hair in angst. He had passed the first part of the preliminary round of the the chuunin exams after beating Kiba, but he didn't have anyone to train him for the one month time. He had gone to the hospital to ask Kakshi-sensei for help but...

_-Flash Back-_

_Naruto looked up at his sensei "but...but Kakashi-sensei I need you help too." the elder shinobi had turned Naruto down for training due to the face he was going to train Sasuke._

_Kakashi looked at Naruto sadly "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I and its not like I'm going to leave you without some help." he reaches into his back kunai pouch and pulls out a letter and two scrolls. "here I think these jutsu and chakra exercises might be up to par for you strategy and read the letter when your alone please."_

_Naruto took the items and put them into his weapon pounch "but I still need someone to teach me."_

_Kakashi gave an eye smile "that's why I called in a favor to a friend of mine."_

_Ebisu appeared causing Naruto to narrow his eye "but sensei I already beat this closet pervert before!"_

_Ebisu's eye twitched and Kakashi looked at him "closet pervert?"_

_Ebisu began to laugh nervously then stares at Naruto "I'm a Tokubetsu Jonin and quite capable of filling the spot as your instructor, and I'm not a pervert! You caught me off guard is all." he flails his arms to make a point without knowing it his hands end up touching the bust of two of the on staff nurses._

_Both the nurses eyes narrow and they begin to beat the poor Tokubetsu Jonin into the dirt. Naruto stared at this then turned to Kakashi "um you wouldn't happen have a back up for your back up?"_

_Kakashi sighed watching the nurses vent their female anger on the poor man "I'm sorry but no I didn't see this happening."_

_Both Team 7 members sigh._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Naruto had read the letter given to him which told him that the council was forcing him to teach Sasuke for the month due to the fact they both had the Sharingan and due to the fact he had to fight Gaara who was by all means unstable. So now here he sat alone with no one to help him since he didn't know the other sensei well enough to ask, Iruka was busy with classes, and he didn't have friends in the chuunin and jonin levels.

Our blond hero sat in his bed running through his sheets and pulled out a a brown book with a golden clam on the front. He had taken it after a teacher at the school library threw it at him for asking for books to help him train when he was younger. It had the best stories in the world to him written by a man named Daemon Spade and Primo then it was finished by a man named Reborn where also some of the main characters in the book, it told about a family of fighters called the Vongola from the stories of Primo to Decimo. He was at the end of the book, and it was getting interesting as he read in his mind.

"Tsuna and Reborn stood before the vindice leaders Bermuda and his second in command Jager preparing to fight... When..." He didn't finish as a rock flew through his window and hit his hand causing him to run his finger over a page he was reading. The paper cut caused him to bleed over the page he was reading. The letters and pages glowed bright orange before it exploded in his face. Naruto stood up in his apartment his book gone and his body in a daze. Looking for the book he couldn't find it and looked sullen before gaining a sad look in his eyes.

Naruto laid back in his bed "awe man what am I going to do now?" before his head could hit his pillow there was a knock on the door catching his attention getting up Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch and had it ready just in case. Remembering when he was younger opening the door wasn't such a good thing with the villagers nightly fox hunts.

Opening the door a crack he came face to face to a man in a black suit, a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He has black eyes and wears an all-black suit with black boots and a yellow long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath next to it looked to be a yellow pacifier. On the brim of his hat was a small green chameleon, the mans face was hard and Naruto couldn't see into his pitch black eye. The man stared at him "Chaos Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto blinked at him "Chaos?" "who the hell is this guy wait is it?"

The man looked at Naruto "are you going to let me in?"

the blond looked at him "wait just who are you?"

The man smiled "I am Reborn one of the writers of the book you read." he pulled the brown book out of his jacket.

Naruto's eyes widened "oh man really hey are you just as strong as you are in the book, did you really train Dino and Tsuna, hjey could you train me.." before he could ask any more Reborn brought the book down on his head.

Reborn stared at him "calm down dobe or should I say mask." his eyes where a bit dark when he spoke."I need you to come with me Naruto."

"where to Reborn-san?" he had just met the man who knew him by name and had his book in his hands.

"I'm here to take you to Uzushiogakure to train as Vongola Undecimo under your parent's friends." the hitman/tutor walked into the small apartment and looked at the filthy state.

Naruto looked at him more "my `parent's friends I don't even know who my parents are." sitting on his floor he looked up at the man.

Reborn turned to him "of course you don't but once your training is done I can tell you who they are if you wish."

Naruto's eyes widen and nodded to the man "OK I'll come under one condition."

Reborn smirked never before had a student gave him a condition "OK what is it?"

Naruto smiled "I want to bring someone who could use your training with us her name is Hinata Hyuga."

-scene change-

After sneaking Hinata who was still alseep from the hospital and onto a boat heading to Uzu no Kuni the homeland of his people. Looking to Hinata who slept beside Reborn who stared at him while playing with his chameleon Leon. The man had promised that after a month of training he'd have his own family to protect and would come back stronger then before. He asked that Hinata be brought to make her stronger for her own sake. He knew about her crush on him but he did not want to risk the council or the village hurting her because of him so he encouraged her from the sidelines and shadows.

Walking to her and kissing her head gently "I promise Hinata once we're stronger I'll return your feelings." he noticed reborn smiling at him from under his hat.

Reborn "so your not a dobe eh Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze?" he noticed Naruto's eyes turn red slightly.

He looked at him and turned away from Hinata "don't my name is Naruto Uzimaki I want nothing to do with Minato."

Reborn nodded "so you know the truth?"

the blond looked at the ocean and only nodded.

-time skip the chuunin exams-

Sarutobi the third hokage wasn't in his best mood today he hadn't been for the whole month not with the attack by Orochimaru or the fact that not only had the heir to the Hyuga clan disappeared but so had Naruto his adopted grandson. But maybe this was a blessing in the form a hell he had only hoped the two had left to form a new life with eachother. He was a grandfather who wanted nothing but the best for his children after all. So to keep the council from having a fit he placed both Naruto and Hinata on training leave they had the month to return and today was the last day for them,  
He hoped they'd return so he wouldn't have to make a drastic decision on the case.

Sigh the old Hokage left for the stadium followed by a group of anbu in the shadows.

-at the arena-

In the Kage Booth

Sarutobi sat next to the Kazekage as he stared at the five genin waiting to start the exams Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were all and present. Dosu Otogakure no Sato was couldn't be found. While both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzimaki were gone and the later hadn't been in the village along with the Hyuga heir it seemed his worst fears were coming to life. He might have to sign Naruto as Missing Nin. Sarutobi didn't know two things this day one his student Orochimaru sat next to him waiting for the sign of an attack and too Naruto Uzimaki sat in his room with a group of unknow individuals and one heiress.

-In Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto Uzimaki had changed over the month his neon orange jump suit was gone, he now wore a dark orange t shirt, a white jacker with chains on each arm, and black jean pants. Covering most of his yellow hair was Reborn's hat. He had grown six inches and the past month and was now taller then Shino, his blue eyes shined with a tent of orange in the pupils. On his shoulder was gold serpent like creature with bat like withs and three horns on it's head. It's eyes where the same deep seen blue as Naruto's but with a red slit. His konoha headband was still on his forehead and a pair of golden

nenet style goggles with a X on the left side and a I on the right with the vongola symbol on the center.

Our blond hero sat in front of seven people each looked eager to hear what he had to say to them his hand went up and started rubbing the baby wyvern on his shoulder "Look I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world and I'm not perfect but I promised each of you I'd do my best to help you accomplish any goal you have... And..."

A soft elegant voice interrupts him "Naruto-kun you don't need to say it I swore to you I'd see this threw with you to the end like Reborn-sama asked me to as long as I can walk beside you." Looking up Naruto looked into the pale lavender eyes of Hinata Hyuga who no longer wore her bulky jacket but in it's place was a one piece white dress with black biker shorts showing off her c sized bust and developed curves to the world. Her voice was no longer shy as it had been a month ago, her hair had grown to her shoulders and her height was two inches shorter then Naruto, her headband was still around her neck, but under it was a snow pendant necklace with a gold chain.

Hinata smiled kindly at him "and when you become Hokage and Undecimo I'll be there by your side epp!" she shrieked as another figure glommed her from behind and her waist. Behind Hinata was Knives Chau a younger girl age 17 in a black beater, black pants showing off her lithe forms and healthy body, a red striped black scarf and a red jacket. Her black hair was cut short to reveal a pair of silver ear rings, on her right shoulder was a brown pouch with a arrow and a sai forming a x on it. Her eyes were black and full of life that matched the smile on her face, on the belt around her waist were 8 sai daggers.

Knives smiled at her friends and fellow guardians "hey don't try to steal Naruto for yourself OK because we all promised to follow him till the end of this journey." she turned her head from her hugging oof the blushing Hyuga to the others in the room "I'm a I right Sojiro?"

A boy with a head full of black bangs that fell to the side of his face, that matched the soft chocolate brown of his eyes to the t. He wore a white shirt with long baggy sleeves with blue cuffs, he wore navy blue Yakima with a pair of standard sandles. Around his waist were a katana and a wakizashi each had a black seethe and a white wrappings on the hilt with a golden triangle shaped guards, His hands and wrist were covered by white hand guards on the left guard was a blue pin of a eagle holding a sword. Sojiro wore a kind smile as he watch his fellow guardians in front of their leader.

Sojiro "Well Ms. Knives is right Ms. Hinata we're all gonna be by Boss Naruto's sides so you shouldn't try taking this all on your own cause he saved me from my darkness and showed me a new path." he turned be hind him to the four behind him "am I right Mr.. Takeda?"

Standing behind them leaning back against a wall was Ikki Takeda the puncher, his silver hair was cut shorter with a pony tail in the back, he wore a white t with a yellow x on the chest and black short sleeves, his arms from his fingers to his wrists were wrapped in white bandages, he wore light blue dress pants. He looked to be 17 and was currently chewing on a tall blade of grass while looking at Sojiro, on his left arm was a black and yellow checkered arm band.

Takeda smiled "of course we've got you back Naruto I mean I can't have someone who beat me with one punch walk away or go somewhere with out a rematch what about you Vince."

everyone to turn to a boy age 17 with a mop of comb black hair with grey eyes, he was as tall as Takeda but not the tallest in the room. He wore a black hoodie with a green turtle neck and black jeans. He smiled a bit and scratched his head a bit embarrassment, on his forehead was a pair of black framed sunglasses with green lenses with the word honest on the top. He had Simi tan skin that came from leaving in a sunny place and a pouch attached to his right hip his name is Vince Luca.

Vince smiled "I may not have wanted to join the mafia in the first place, but running around with Naruto, Hinata and Knives was fun so," he paused for a moment and looked at them "I'm here to stay I don't know about the smart brat though."

a small figure in the back scoffed in the back, he was a young boy sitting in a chair reading from a burgundy book. The boy has vampire pale skin, that match the head full of back hair pushed to the back, his frame was slender but fit due to some form of physical training, his dark blue-violet eyes looked up from his book as he closed it and turned to everyone else. He wore a black Italian suit with a matching pair of imported black dress pants and a silver watch on his left wrist . His skin glowed a pale white in the dim lighting of the room due to the face Artemis Fowl II wasn't use to being this far from a computer.

Artemis looked up at Naruto "its like the Fool Prince says I'm following you because its interesting and only because I gain the experience from this." turning his attention back to the book in his hands Naruto pretended not to see the smirk on Naruto's face.

Chuckling from the back caught Naruto's attention as he turned toward a tall man in a black one piece leotard with and cross shaped pattern on the chest showing off his muscular chest through, with a pair of white gloves and a violet scar around his neck. His pale black hair reached his lower neck, his pale skin was also covered on his face by a purple monarch butterfly mask which showed only his mouth and his eye that were the color of raw sewage water. In his left hand was a black hexagon object with many different colored butterflies on it his name was the none the only Papillon/

Papillion smiled at his blond ally "I can't complain because that's your and your dragon I have been able to leave new levels on alchemy and I wand see what path u take us and what you do yourself.."

Naruto smiled sadly at hit patchwork family as he rub his dragon/weapon Dractyl. D then stood up "OK then lets movie it out Hinata has a Hyuga she want to beat this time around and I need ramen as soon as possible and to see the old man hokage." getting up and unwrapping the chains around his arms "but for now I want to thank you all for your contributions into familia if Reborn was here he'd say we have each other and should stick together as one family." Looking at the faces of his friends some smiling other with no expression at all but on the inside he knew they were on the same page.

Naruto laughed as he flicked his wrist and the chains formed into an archway as Dractyl. D's eyes glowed blue forming a mirror image of the chunin exam stadium turning to it Naruto looked back at them with a smile "so then Are you ready, you hellions? They eight of them walked in one after the other ready to take Konoha by storm.

* * *

End of chapter

Hey everyone I know but irs 1:16 am and my internet is going off so sorry for the lack of action I'll be working


End file.
